winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart
Edits: | Playlist: 1. Magnet - Kamui Gakupo ft Megurine Luka 2. World is Mine - Kagamine Len 3. Romance 4. Eiden no Melody ---- Sure, that's a great idea... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:26, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Btw, will we be adding a chat? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:54, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Hello! I have some pictures for Season 6! When may I put them up? Tell me what times work for you today! Have a nice day! Winxlover12 (talk) 14:40, October 24, 2013 (UTC)winxlover12 Yeah so how was your day? Oh, I thought you knew how to do it and were asking me what you thought. Well, it's a MediaWiki page. I'll try to find it. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:27, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Omg, sorry! I'm just really tired. Um, favorite fairy/their opinions on fairies. An "About me" section, their friends, curiosities, favorite music, favorite characters... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:33, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Anyway, can you check out my latest blog? The one that's newer than the Season 6 discussion blog... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:45, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Are we going to do it? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:48, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Awwies. But it would be awesome! We could do a temporary Cloud Tower theme! It would also promote Silena... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:53, October 25, 2013 (UTC) I probably won't enter the competition. It'd just be for fun. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:57, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Oh okay ^^ It's cold here, I'm getting really sick. Yes it is >.< October isn't supposed to be so cold though. Rose, can you please unlock Autumn Wind? I have to edit something there. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 12:45, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Done editing. You can lock it now, Rose. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 12:56, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Also, Stereo Crash, Rose. Please unlock it. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 13:05, October 25, 2013 (UTC) That isn't a good thing? I kinda like being older. Hi Rose. You're online early o.o --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 23:11, October 25, 2013 (UTC) ooo. I'm tired. I went to a school party last night. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 23:16, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I'm sorry. Try to think of it in a positive light though. Well, the party was so sweaty and crazy =.= I would have preferred to stay home. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 23:20, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Everyone was crazy and hyper on sugar and doing weird things, especially weird dance moves. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 23:23, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I'm sorry. I have been sick all day long, I feel tired now. ? Sugar makes people hyper and crazy. Okay, bye! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 23:30, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Okie dokie. Have a nice day! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 23:36, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Hi rose. Do you know why "Wizards of the Black Circle" are now "Wizards of Black Circle"? Chat? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:52, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Still there?--✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:29, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Continue chat? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:36, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Okie c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:41, October 26, 2013 (UTC) I'm going to add a photo of Stereo Crash in Episode 13. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 07:09, October 26, 2013 (UTC) IKR? Peace is really important... Oh, thank you so much ^-^! Oh, yes - kinda. Though, I don't really watch movies or episodes very much of Bratz. I'm into books of Bratz :3! OMG!? She did @@? Where? I never did something hurt her or make her to hate me... :( ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 07:41, October 26, 2013 (UTC) chat again? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:48, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Oh, sorry, Rose. Mother forbidden me to use my laptop that time. I just "sneaked" it out. :P! Anyways, I have to go. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 08:52, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Still there? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:34, October 26, 2013 (UTC) I'm back until 6 PM. So, where do we file our requests for Leader/Co-Leader in the projects? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:37, October 26, 2013 (UTC) I'm going to make a request to lead Project Episodes. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:39, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanks c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:43, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Why's that :P? My legs also hurt from dancing at the party last night e.e --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:46, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Really? Ouchies... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:49, October 26, 2013 (UTC) IDK. According to the ban reason he was abusing multiple accounts? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:53, October 26, 2013 (UTC) IDK. Borean reverted one of his edits on someone's talkpage. It said something like "you were banned. hahaha. Some son of Athena." --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:55, October 26, 2013 (UTC) IDK :P Anyway, I better go now. Talk to you tomorrow! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:00, October 26, 2013 (UTC) That's sounds horrible D:!! Are you okay?? -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 10:02, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Guess you're right.. I hate bleeding so much! They're a bit scary to me, which is why I'm always confused whe my friends at school likes to cut themselves a little bit on the fingers or hand >. -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 10:09, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Hhh...., it's okay. As long as you don't describe it further :) -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 10:16, October 26, 2013 (UTC) I've never seen anyone faint right in front of my eyes :P Besides, if ''I faint, it's not like you're gonna see me ^.^ -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 10:18, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Hmm, I see... -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 10:30, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Really ;)? Why? -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 10:37, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Uh-huh! You're right ^_^! -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 10:43, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Feelings? Quite happy at the moment :) Editing? I am focusing on grammar, organisation (paragraphs, section, etc.), scripts and quotes. Not so much at adding infos, since most of it are already added :P -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 10:47, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Actually, I see you edit quite a lot in this wiki :) I never checked them, whether they have a big value or not.. But waaa...! I don't even know ''how you still can find something to edit O.o! It's hard for me to do that. -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 10:57, October 26, 2013 (UTC) I'm not angry or anything, but why did you remove Daphne's quote :)? -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 11:02, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the advice. And I'm SO sorry that I forgot you didn't agree with the quotes thingy. I thought all of us had agreed... Sorry :( -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 12:38, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey Rose. Could I have permission to change the Quote template to this? It would look much neater in the pages, and we can even change the color of the quotation marks. I know you were originally against have a quote, but they are really popular and without them, the wiki seems kind of outdated. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 22:25, October 26, 2013 (UTC) No she doesn't listen carefully she says "The Wizards of the black circle" and they are called wizards of the black circle in several other episodes too. One of the Nickelodeon episodes title was called wizards of the black circle. And no I'm not trying to pick a fight but I strongly believe that they are called "Wizards of the Black Circle". Hi Hi rose ^^ how are you? I think that's a good idea Rose. Btw, Winxlover12 suggested we updated the Help:Administrators page, so it's more clear about who are the active admins. I was thinking we could make a template. Quite a few wikis have a template similar to this. Maybe we could do something similar? Any ideas? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:28, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Physical deaducation xD, I love monster high ^^. I'm good, eating dry cereal, listening Lorde. We can also make a separate one for rollbacks. I probably wouldn't put the promotion date and signature prototype, maybe just a short description of what they do around the wiki? Okie dokie. Should I start the welcome template before the edit spree that will occur on November 3? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:38, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Hmm? Actually right now most people would be eating a late night snack maybe and getting ready for sleep. Okie dokie. Btw, can I copy the welcome template straight from DP&F wiki? I'm too lazy to start from scratch, hehe :P --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:41, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Yeah she is ^^, how are the projects coming? I'm excited about the project leader and co-leader election. Did we want to add an image in the welcome template? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:43, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Like a picture of the Winx girls :P? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:49, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Take your time, I didn't mean to make you feel rushed. At least they are going well, we have many good users, I'm happy so many are willing to help. IDK. Btw, the admin template is going well. I'm surprised the codes I tried worked lol. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:56, October 27, 2013 (UTC) xP To be honest i thought I'd fail... epicly... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:01, October 27, 2013 (UTC) I find that I'm better at MediaWiki than basic codes :/ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:04, October 27, 2013 (UTC) No it's fine, really Rutchelle is a great editor deserving of leadership over that project, I'm glad she requested, however I am going to keep my request as well, until you decide who is to be leader over the music project. xP. I've almost finished the template. I just want to do this fancy gradient thingy... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:12, October 27, 2013 (UTC) I responded to your message, sorry about answering Rutchelle's question too xD. It would only be fair to be fair in your promotion of the new leader. Really @@ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:16, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Oh yeah. True. This gradient is driving me crazy. Why isn't it working? It always does @@ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:19, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Success = Admin template. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:39, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I'm into Bratzillaz, too ^^ - I've watched all the episodes of its :3! ^-^ That's weird @@! No idea why she does so... I only support her arts. I hope I didn't do something stupid :(! I will try to talk to her about that so I could apologize her if I did something which made her to hate me... No, no, no - it isn't your fault, Rose. You don't need to apologize me ^^ Anyways, I want to ask; should we create a special infobox and navbox for songs? ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 03:55, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey I didn't know what was going on! I haven't been on for a while! ✺Vera✺ ✺Fairy of the Universe!✺ 04:02, October 27, 2013 (UTC) BTW Rutchelle's Co-Leader of Project Spells now??? ✺Vera✺ ✺Fairy of the Universe!✺ 04:06, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Okie. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:10, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Yep :P! Oh well, I really couldn't see much similarities between Bratzillaz and MH. However, according to many MH fans, Bratzillaz copied MH =.=... And because of it, there is going a big war between Bratzillaz and MH fans at YouTube @@! Yes, I hope so... I know, but I think other songs need infoboxes, too. Plus, songs do have a navbox - but it is for "Winx Club in Concert" songs only @@... ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 04:19, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Yep, they also have issues with EAH... According to MH fans, EAH also copied MH =.=! How could EAH a copy of MH if it's made by the same company who made MH? And we could add some things in infobox for song, Rose. Here is an example: Just a suggestion ^^! Oh, I see :3! What are you cooking? ^w^ ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 04:48, October 27, 2013 (UTC) I'm back, sorry if I missed a message I was watching lord of the rings. Thanks for telling me!! But anyways, I used that but it didn't come in good quality now I use another way and I don't need any software at all and I don't have to paste it and all that. I have a got a picture of Darcy and stormy in season 6 do you think I can upload it,Rose? Fab Queen (talk) 05:40, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Chat? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:42, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Yes it is, but I am still trying to fix the links to the videos for the song pages. What time? I'm going to do homework soon. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:49, October 27, 2013 (UTC) I just thought I might put it in the Trix page that Darcy and Stormy season 6 Fab Queen (talk) 05:51, October 27, 2013 (UTC) I will ^^. I do not have much to do tomorrow so I am sure I can sleep in just a bit. Okay. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:56, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Goodnight Rose, have sweet dreams <3. Okay. Btw, do you play Winx Club: Sirenix Power? It's an awesome game! ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 06:17, October 27, 2013 (UTC) I don't even have iOS, but I can play it in my tablet, though. So, how are you today? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 06:41, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Oh, my mom does things too slow too. Even when she goes to the bathroom... I take only a minute there, while my mother takes a two or three minutes there! Whatever she does, she takes it slowly. Anyways, do you celebrate Halloween in Vietnam? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 06:49, October 27, 2013 (UTC) KK. Anywho, why did the Wizards of the Black Circle's page turn into Wizards of Black Circle? Aren't they wizards of the Black Circle? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 06:56, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Oh, IC. Anyways, I'll talk to you later. I have to edit some pages. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 07:03, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Bye, see you later, Rose. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 07:16, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, Rose :3! So do I create a special infobox or not? Yep. Plus, here aren't much similarities between EAH and MH after all @@... Oh, why did it turned red? Because of spice :3? ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 07:47, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Oh, alright, Rose. Sorry if I annoyed you ^^... Because of beetroots? I see :3! I'm also unable to eat spicy food. However, people like spicy food very much in my country :P! ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 12:58, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Good morning Rose ^^. How are you? Oh? I thought you had already gotten some sleep. Oh I'm sorry, I forgot, well I hope you have a nice sleep ^^. No problems c; --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:54, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose, how are you? Oh I'm sorry... Don't worry about that, education will help you very much in the longshot. My day hasn't gone well either though. Oh well see you have something to look forward too. I have news though.. I am not sure how much I will be able to edit this month...My family is having some problems. Hi Rose ^^! How are you? BTW, did you read my newest blog? :33 ^^ ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 03:17, October 29, 2013 (UTC) @@... Oh, alright ^^! How was your day? ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 03:36, October 29, 2013 (UTC) That's awful... I am sorry, Rose :(! Do not listen to them. Whatever they say you, it won't effect you - you will stay the same amazing person. Just forget about them and keep going. One day, you will proof them that you are an amazing person, Rose ^^ ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 03:50, October 29, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome, Rose <3! Maybe they are jealous of you or something like this... Everyone have to face bad time. You just pass it smiling and happily. Everything will be fine very soon, you will see :3! ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 04:08, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Actually the problem is my family, my father actually... It's okay, I will still try my best to help the wiki. Hi rose sorry about that. The standards didn't say anything about categories so could you please explain it would really help. Thanks. No your fine and thanks. Also could you please unlock Trix. Someone added the episode category. Heya! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:15, October 30, 2013 (UTC) I just came home from a school excursion. It was sooo hot :c --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:19, October 30, 2013 (UTC) I know! We were all red-faced and sweaty when we were coming back. Yeuch! Chat? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:23, October 30, 2013 (UTC) @@ That's very rude of them... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:29, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Bye Rose c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:34, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Btw, you did the cursor just fine :P! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:37, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Oh, it's alright - no need to apologize :3! @@... Nope, I can't eat even a little spicy food. Because of it, I sometimes have to hear blame of my mother and brothers about that :P! Well, it is not my fault if I can not eat spicy food :P! ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 07:54, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Cô đang nói chuyện vs dân chuyên tìm hàng hiếm đấy =))) Dự là cái đó mới, chưa ra Novel Vocaloid thì dự là tui đầy XD Fire Flower nà :v Dự là ko phải đi mua đâu, ở Việt Nam làm gì bán, qua Nhật, đi Comic-Con 18 phút là sạch hàng :v Đi đào scans trên mạng :v Để tôi rút cho máu mũi cô hết luôn :v Có cả mấy cuốn Novel của mấy bài mà cô sợ nữa, của cái dòng Seven Deadly Sins á :3 Evil Food Eater Conchita đi ăn thịt người này :v, tấm này bả đang chuẩn bị quoằm con bả :v Chưa gì :v Nói chứ bả từ chối ăn con của bả rồi tự ăn thịt chính mình mà Và đây ta còn có Kokoro nữa :v GATO đê :v Fan Luka? Ko thành vấn đề, Novel của Luka cũng đầy nhóc :3 Ngoài ra còn có cái Shuujin to Kami Hiooki nữa nà XD Ý tôi là "Đầy nhóc" á Đâu có, quăng hình cho GATO chơi thoy :v Ôi dào, có nhiều người đòi giết tôi lắm cơ =))), trên FB đầy :v Cứ nhá hàng Vocaloid, xong tụi nó hỏi links, mình ko cho, tức trào máu =))), đòi qua đốt nhà hoài chứ gì :3 Dự là cô đang nói chuyện vs 1 thằng cuồng Vocaloid :v, chắc chắn trong số đó có Luka-nee :v Tui "leave" ở đây tức là ko còn là fan Winx Club nữa, cơ mà vẫn ở đây tám chuyện :v Gặp cô nửa Yan nửa Tsun, có mà chết chắc =))) Ờ, chân va vào nệm, đầu đập vào gối, đi chết tới sáng đi nhé =))) How are You? Hi Rose! How are you? Thank you for giving me the trial! Only 4 more days until the new episodes! P.S. Like the new background! Just a girl dreaming big, a firecracker waiting to go off. –Annie Vail 18:39, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose. Do we have Project Scripts, Rose? No one even makes new script pages. I'm going to focus on it. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 03:01, October 31, 2013 (UTC) How are you? I'm okay excited for the new episode this week. Awww! I have a hedgehog ^^, he's still a baby but his name is Loki. Hedgehogs are really sweet. Okay well on the matter of food, wild hedgehogs eat bugs, like caterpillars, beetles and earthworms but I would be careful about this if you aren't sure what bugs could make your hedgehog sick, and it can be troublesome constantly having to find bugs and such so you can give them cat, puppy or kitten food, try to give them chicken flavors but no fish, you may give them small pieces of leftover cooked meat, but you should cut it into small pieces as hedgehogs have small teeth. (Sorry for long message btw) As for bathing don't bathe him/her too much or you'll dry out their skin. Use lukewarm water, try to use unscented kitten/puppy shampoo and use an old toothbrush to clean their quills, make sure to keep the running water away from his face and ears, instead use a small washcloth to clean his face gently, and wrap him up in a towel for about 45 mins when you are done or he may get very cold and sick. Happy Halloween, Rose :)! -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 03:37, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Nah :)! Even though I'm on a short holiday, I'm not going anywhere so exciting... But what about you ;)? -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 03:46, October 31, 2013 (UTC) You'll do fine! You can feed your hedgehog some fruit like melon but not too much because it is very sugary and feeding it to your hedgehog too much would cause your hedgehog to be fat. Avoid giving her milk or cheese because it can cause stomach pain and it would be hard to tell when she has ate too much of it. You could feed her turkey or chicken. And give her lots of water, if she doesn't drink the water at first, put an ice cube in the bowl of water, hedgehogs like ice cubes ^^. Maybe not a thousand hugs but I'll settle for one *hug*. Oh! I don't oftenly go to parties, I don't really like it myself ;)! -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 03:51, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Ờm, nhưng vẫn muốn đc update... Cô nói chuyện làm tôi có cảm giác như Tsun ấy =))), nhưng khi cô điên lên thì lại có khí Yan :v, dự là cô rất khó hiểu :v :v, chưa già mà bị mất ngủ rồi sao :v Haha ^^, have you decided what to name her? Do you know what type of hedgehog she is? Cuddle? How cute ^^. I bet if you show me a picture of her once you get her I could tell you what type of hedgehog she is ^^. Yandere - Loại người sẵn sàng giết bất kì người nào làm trái mình, điển hình là Yuno, chém đầu bạn trai mình vì bạn trai mình ngoại tình, nếu cậu bạn ấy ko là của cô ấy, thì cũng ko là của ai khác :v, đó là Yandere Tsundere là mấy người lúc nào cũng nói mạnh và có ý như làm người khác đau lòng nhưng thật chất bên trong họ rất ngọt ngào, chỉ là cần đc người khác hiểu mình thoy Dự là cô rất giống cả 2 :v He is a long eared hedgehog he is grey and really small, he is super sweet, he likes to curl up next to me and fall asleep. He doesn't like to be picked up to often though, he begs for my food though,and tries to eat my homework xD. Cô nói chuyện khá là mạnh bạo, nhưng thực ra ko có ác ý (Đôi Khi thoy :v) Nhưng 1 khi có thằng nào đó chọc cô điên lên, tôi có cảm giác như nếu cô gặp đc nó thì cái đầu nó cũng sẽ văng như bạn trai của Yuno :v Của Miku là còn hiền đó =))) My grandfather actually got him for me, I don't know where he got him from or how. I could ask though if you want, anyways it is very late here I must get some sleep or I won't wake up on time tomorrow, let me know when you get Cuddles ^^ Good night Rose I'll talk to you tomorrow. Oh... ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 04:35, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Điều tôi thấy thánh thiện duy nhất ở cô là tuy già rồi những vẫn còn đam mê coi Magical Shoujo =))) Đụng tôi là chắc phanh thây thằng KAITO ra vẫn còn chưa hả giận đâu :v x3 Hehe, yep :P! Oh, yes - I saw it today. It is really amazing. I love it so much <3! I think C.A Cupid's profile is not here because she has moved to Ever After High - she is no longer a Monster High character :(! ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 07:35, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I just don't want to make useless edits on the wiki. I don't want to make incorrect edits on the wiki. Cách làm đó của Miku do yếu đuối trong tình yêu chứ ko vì phẫn nộ như Yuno.... Học Đại Học bây giờ phởn lắm hay sao mà tôi thấy cô onl cả ngày thế :v??? Don't worry about it. (By the way Happy Halloween) Good morning Rose. What time is it over there? Oh it's 8 am here xD. My schooling is okay, I get picked on a little though, my teachers have a hard time saying my name and I am pretty quiet. I get really good grades though, so it's okay. Lucky you! I have to study a lot. Maybe, I wish I was back in Japan though... Có 1 sự lười biếng nhẹ :v Tình yêu chưa thử chưa bik đâu cô =))) Aw I'm sorry. Rose, I heard it very clear. The Icicle Bull's Eye spell, it's not its name. Loud and clear, I heard Icy saying Icicle Barrage. Believe it or not. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 01:20, November 1, 2013 (UTC) True, true :3! Well, to be honest, I viewed the bios like hundred times like a crazy :P! They are so amazing! IKR? I like old C.A. Cupid much better :(! I'm not actually glad she moved to Ever After High... Aww, don't worry, Rose - at least we still have her in Ever After High <3! :P Anyways, I'm so glad that we could finally see Howleen Wolf's 13 Wishes look in her bio :P, no more annoying orange hair of her - yay x3! ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 08:06, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey, hey, hey! I was copying Greak's usual intro, he he Nice avatar c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:43, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Well, Greak usually says "Hey, hey, hey" :P It's her famous catchphrase. Poor you :c --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:46, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Well, lately I've had a sore throat e.e Those are the worst! I can stand anything but a sore throat. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:51, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Rose :P Really :P? I wonder why? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:54, November 1, 2013 (UTC) I don't think you're aloud to own Hedgehogs here... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:58, November 1, 2013 (UTC) I really have no idea. Anyway, I don't really have time for pets at the moment :c --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:01, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Why did they move there? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:05, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Aww! I'm so sorry Rose :c I'd hate to part with my pets... :c :c :c ...Chat? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:09, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Dự lấy cái Disney Princesses vs Disney Fairies Wikia của cô sao rồi ? That's okay c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 12:04, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Nói mãi 1 đề tài cũng phải biết chán chứ cô =)) How is your day so far? Ờ :v I'm just tellin' them, Rose. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 12:31, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Cô có chơi bên Vnsharing hem? Chỉ là 1 câu hỏi random thôi... Cái Vocaloid FC bên đó anti-Miku khá nhiều....nên nó gợi cho tôi 1 cảm giác gì đó liên quan tới cô :v Oh, you mean my signature? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 12:39, November 1, 2013 (UTC) I don't understand much, Rose... You said, "...just please don't tag the Rose thing around." What will I change/do? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 12:43, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Cô vẫn chat bình thường với con bé lắm scandals kia nhỉ Hả :v?